Life On Mars
by edwardskitty
Summary: Bella's life may sound easy but it isn't. Money and absent parents can lead to drungs and alchool abuse. Being thrown out of your own house can be hard, but maybe that was all she needed to find herself. ExB JxA EmxR.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR GOSSIP GIRL! ANY THING ELSE YOU CAN BLAME IT ON ME!

x

It's a God awful small affair  
To the girl with the mousey hair,  
But her mummy is yelling, "No!"  
And her daddy has told her to go,  
But her friend is no where to be seen.  
Now she walks through her sunken dream  
To the seats with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen,  
But the film is sadd'ning bore  
For she's lived it ten times or more.  
She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on

Sailors fighting in the dance hall.  
Oh man!  
Look at those cavemen go.  
It's the freakiest show.  
Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy.  
Oh man!  
Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show.  
Is there life on Mars?

It's on America's tortured brow  
That Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow.  
Now the workers have struck for fame  
'Cause Lennon's on sale again.  
See the mice in their million hordes  
From Ibeza to the Norfolk Broads.  
Rule Britannia is out of bounds  
To my mother, my dog, and clowns,  
But the film is a sadd'ning bore  
'Cause I wrote it ten times or more.  
It's about to be writ again  
As I ask you to focus on

Sailors fighting in the dance hall.  
Oh man!  
Look at those cavemen go.  
It's the freakiest show.  
Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy.  
Oh man!  
Wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show.  
Is there life on Mars?

David Bowie . Life On Mars

x

If you told me 5 years ago, that this would be my life now, I would have laugh at you. But that is what life is about, always surprising you when you least expect it. Well, in my case, that's not entirely true. I had it coming. I made the bed and lied in it all by myself.

It all came to an end someday around the 17th of July, in LA.

x

I had the perfect life. A beautiful house, money, a famous and absent parents, what else could a 17 years old girl could ask for?

Oh, and don't forget the looks. Perfect body, luxurious light brown/dark blonde hair and deep caramel eyes. Since I was in 7th grade I knew the effect I had in the guys. I discover what my body could do for me and others. At 14 I discover sex, and since then, let's not say I kept a day without it. It made me feel powerful, in control. But my life was still lacking of something.

Love.

So, in my sophomore year, I met Nate. Nathanial Archibald. Such a captivating person. Rich, handsome, hot and had such a power over me that really, it couldn't turn out good. And you can figure it out it didn't.

Let's turn back time a bit. My father is the owner of a huge and multi-billionaire studio in Hollywood, working all the time, self center, traveling left and right. And my mom, well, how to beginning? Making it quick? Left us with half of my dad's money and the pool guy. Yes, that's right! The pool-fucking-guy! Ok, let's face it. Absent husband, leads to a lonely and unsatisfied wife, leading to fucking hot pool-guy working over time (24/7).

This also leads to a disturbed and unloved daughter. Me. Who would grab any chance she had for a little attention. When I was 6 and found out my dad expended more time at the officer then house I found a solution that, at the time, sounds pretty great actually. I learned how to sing.

Come thinking of it, it was really dumb idea. I didn't understand at the time that I didn't need a great voice or talent, a need a great body and knowing how to make the audition fall in love with me on the sight.

When I realized that I start returning to not so great ways of bringing attention to myself. At 13 I had my first beer and right after came the cigar. At 15 I found out pot. At 16, coke. You can see the picture. Drinks, drugs, sex, money; looks like a bad after the school special right? Well, welcome to the life of the rich and famous.

Coming back to Nate. He made me feel special, and the other things he brought along made me feel good to. It was a dangerous mix of pot, coke, vodka, patron, and sex. Lots of sex. He wasn't my first doing it. But he was the one who introduced me to other things.

One day I couldn't take it anymore. It was my 17th birthday. Since I was 11 I hadn't spend one birthday with neither of my parents. Sometimes they remembered. They send some gifts, always showing how extravagant and materialist they really are.

But today they not even pretended to care. I heard my father talking to our house-keeper Rosa...

'Sir, congratulations!'

'And why is that?'

'Today is Isabella's birthday, sir.'

'Hum? Oh well, she's not a baby anymore so don't even worry with a cake, she could loose a few pounds anyway…'

You see? So my excellent conclusion: Isabella = Nothing!

I had to get out of this house. I needed a drink, my friends, anything. So, that's what I did. I went out. Drink all the patron I could put my eyes on, snorted all the coke I had, I fucked anyone who wanted to. And after all of it, I passed out.

Three days later I woke up in the hospital. The nurse told me my body couldn't deal with so much and shut down. But that wasn't it all; I was pregnant, 5 weeks to be exactly.

When the doctor came and said I was ok to go I realized something. I was alone. Not a single person had come here in the whole week I have been here hospitalized.

Going though the parking lot I found my car, my silver Volvo C30, packed with huge Louis Vitton suitcases inside. My father had thrown me out of my own house.

My cell rang.

'Bella, my dear!'

'Rosa, where are you? What's going on?'

'Oh, Bella. I wanted to be there for you, but you father said he would fire me if I went out of the house for you, and you know that is me that support my grandchildren...'

'Rosa, you don't need to explain yourself for me! I know you wanted to help, and I know of your situation, relax!'

'I made your bags and put everything I could on it. Your jewelry and on the glove box, and I put some food on a tupperware. Mr. Johnson, your father lawyer gave me the papers this morning and they are on a black envelope. You are now emancipated and have access to your grandparents' fund. Oh, and your car is also on your name.'

'I'm getting out of LA, I can't stay here…'

'I imagined… where are you going, darling?'

'I don't know, but I will keep you informed, I know how much you care about me, and I really think you are the only one right now…'

'Your father loves you my dear, he just doesn't know how to show it.'

'He had 17 years to figure it out Rosa, I think it's more than enough time. In heading east now, maybe I will come back sometime soon, I don't know. If I change my phone or find a permanent address I will let you know. Love you Rosa, and thanks you so much for all these years. Sorry for all the trouble and heart ache.'

'Don't even mention it, dear. I love you too. And if your father asks…'

'He won't, don't worry. Bye!'

When I rang up the phone I went straight to my car and started to drive why no certain stop.

Let's see where this road will take me…


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

I am not from US so if say something completely wrong, sorry! I don't know how long it takes to cross the country driving sooo… pretend that it is alright ok? hehe

x

While I was driving I started thinking what was going to do with my life now. I didn't have someone to tell me where to go, what to do. It was not like my parents were any difference all my life, but I had the felling of always being protected, like if something happened there would be at least Rosa or some lawyer to help me out.

But now I was all on my own. No family, no friends, and a baby.

Holly shit, I will be a mother sooner than I though. What am I gonna do with a baby? I have no idea how to take care of myself, let alone another human being. I am totally fucked.

Does Nate know he is going to be a father? Well, he didn't come to the hospital once so… you know what? I have been thought tough moments in my 17 years, I can do this. I can raise a child and take care of myself. It is not like I don't have any money. I just need to put myself together and make a plane!

When I started paying attention to where I was I realized it was dark and I have been driving over 100 km/h. The next plaque said: Welcome to San Diego.

God, I need to sleep badly. And eat something too; I need to take care of my baby now.

My baby. I never thought I would have one really. With the fucked up example I have I just didn't want to ruin someone else's life. But now it was not like I had other option.

X

I found a hotel, nothing expensive, but clean nonetheless. It's not because I have over 14 million on the bank that I was going to flush it down the toilet. I don't know what tomorrow could bring.

My mother's parents always had a lot of money. So when I was born they started a trust fund. Every year, in my birthday, they would put 1 million dollars. That until they passed away. My grandma died when I was almost 14, and my grandpa couldn't take it much longer. That was a real true love. They lived for each other. Never thinking about money or status. They only cared about their family. They only had 2 daughters. Renné Evenson, my mom, and Esme Evenson. I haven't seen my ante in over 12 years, I don't know for sure but I think the 2 of them had so pretty huge fight and never talked again.

All I can remember is that she was married to this guy, Carl? Christophe? Or something. And had 2 children. A boy and a girl. Or something. I don't really know. I was barely 5 okay? Blame it on my parents. But I think you already do…

My father didn't have a big family, his father was the Police Chief in this microscopic city, Forks, and his mother was a nurse. He had it on his own. When he finished high school, he took the first bus to LA and never came back. He was always smart and could arrange a scholarship. He studied hard and starts working at Evenson & King, my grandpa's law office. And he started making a name there. He met my mother and felt in love, yeah right…

My father had the dream, my mother had the money. They opened theirs Studio in LA. I started small, but in a small time they made a name to themselves. My father was the one who really worked hard for everything but my mom was there to support him.

In between I was born and the rest you already know.

Why was I saying all this? Oh yeah, trying to give you the picture…

Now, here I am. Alone in this hotel room in San Diego thinking what my next step will be. I could go to a small town, buy a house and raise my baby. But I know I would never be truly happy there, I don't like small towns. Too small for me.

I could go to a bigger city, but where? Miami? No, too many beers and bikinis. I could go to Seattle? Too cold. Maybe Texas? Yeah right, I don't think so. Chicago? Kansas? Colorado? Arizona?

New York. That's it. Big city, fine wetter, something to do anytime of the day, any day of the week. That's totally it. I'm going to NY bitchs!

How do I get there? By plane? But I would have to sell my car, no freaking way; I love this car too much. I can drive there right? Maybe. No, not really. I was tired driving here, imagine all across the country.

Tomorrow morning I was going to sell my car and buy a plane ticket to New York. I really hope everything works out for us, baby. It's only you and me now. Me and my baby.

X

God, how long does it take to arrive in New York for Gods sake? Shit, using twice the name of God in vain, that can't be good.

Now let's organize our next step. Finding somewhere to stay. I can't live at a hotel forever, and besides, when the baby is born am gonna need more space.

God, I will need a nursery. There I go again. Three times. Well, what do they say about three times anyway?

The plane lands in the JFK not long after that. I take my entire luggage, which I had to pay a lot of money because of the weight limit, but it was not like I had any other choice...

I take the first cab I put my eyes on.

'Where to?'

Hmm, long time I hadn't come here, but no one can go wrong with The Plaza.

'To The Plaza, please.'

'Sure, Miss.'

After spending 2/3 of my life in the damn traffic we finally arrive.

'You can keep the change, thanks.'

The bell boy comes take my bags and I go to the reception.

'Good Afternoon, Miss. Do you have a reservation?'

'Actually, no. I don't have a preferential, anything you have available is ok with me.'

'Sure. Do you know how long you are staying with us?'

'Hmm, at least a week, I think…'

'Right now we have the Edwardian Suite King or the Deluxe Rose Suite King, which one do you prefer?'

'The one with the weird name is okay.'

'Right, all I need is your credit card and for you to sign here.'

She handed me the paper and head to the restaurant. I am totally starved. This baby is really going to make me eat more. I went to The Oak Room and look at the menu but nothing appeals me. What I really want is a huge hamburger and side dish of mac & cheese. Oh my, this baby is really fucking with me.

The last time I ate something with more than 300 calories at one time was when I was, what, 12? Maybe 13… but I just can resist, damn it!

'Miss, are you ready to order?'

God damn you waiter! Shit, I did it again! I am totally going to hell…

'Hmm, I don't know. I can't make my decision. What do you suggest?'

'Well, the Haddock is really good at this time of the year…'

I think I may have started turning green cause he quicky change his mind.

'Maybe no? Some salad? Or a pasta?'

'May I be honest with you?'

'Off course, Miss.'

'I'm dying for some hamburger with some mac and cheese. And I know this is not the kind os place you can find this but I have been through some pretty shitty things these last 10 days and I really need some consolation food, you know?'

He gave me a kind smile and said. 'Sure, Miss. I will see what I can do.'

And he left for the kitchen. I don't know if I should run and hide. Maybe I could have gone to some Holidae Inn or something. Aaarg, this day is turning out worst than I thought.

Than, out of nowhere, this huge muscular man comes to my direction…


End file.
